Sesame Street Number Segments
Segments with their own pages Image:Count-zero.jpg|The Number of the Day|link=The Number of the Day Image:No6.jpg|Jazz Numbers|link=Jazz Numbers Image:Madpainter4.jpg|Mad Painter|link=Mad Painter Image:Bellhop8.jpg|The Bellhop|link=The Bellhop Image:2356-32.jpg|The Ringmaster|link=The Ringmaster Image:Baker.jpg|Falling Baker|link=Number Song Series Image:4139t.png|Number Guy|link=Number Guy Image:2096k.jpg|Pinball Number Count|link=Pinball Number Count Image:4fiddle.jpg|Donnie Budd|link=Donnie Budd Acrobat Pigs Image:noimage-big.png|'13' Image:4028e1.jpg|'16' Image:4030g.jpg|'18' }} Image:19pigs.jpg|'19' }} Animal Rock Band Image:AnimalRock.2.jpg|'2' Image:AnimalRock3.jpg|'3' Image:3961t.jpg|'4' Image:AnimalRock12.jpg|'12' Clown Honking Image:3976zg.jpg|'8' }} Image:3959x.jpg|'9' Image:ClownHonking.10.jpg|'10' Image:Clowns.11.jpg|'11' }} Image:3977k.jpg|'12' }} Colorblock grid Image:3981f.jpg|'3' }} Image:4109zn.jpg|'4' }} Image:3141o.jpg|'6' Image:3976zf.jpg|'8' Computer Matching Image:Matching11.jpg|'11' }} Image:Matching12.jpg|'12' }} Image:Computer13.jpg|'13' }} Image:3988d.jpg|'14' Image:4112zh.jpg|'15' Dancing Petroglyphs Image:Quilt.18.jpg|'18' Image:Quilt19.jpg|'19' Image:3957u.jpg|'20' Dancing with Kids Image:3960m.jpg|'6' Image:4147-7kids.jpg|'7' noimage-big.png|'8'|link=ttp://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Sesame_Street_Number_Segments Growing Numbers A series of stop-motion animated segments, featuring ornate cutouts of numbers from 1 to 20 growing from and receding into the surface in a variety of park and city scenes. The segments appeared by Season 23 at latest. The various installations in the series differ chiefly by the amount of film being shown. Image:Growing13.jpg|'13' Image:GrowingNumbers.14.jpg|'14' Image:3187e.jpg|'15' Image:GrowingNumbers16.jpg|'16' Image:Growing17.jpg|'17' Image:2963-D3.jpg|'18' Image:GrowingNumbers.19.jpg|'19' Image:3957v.jpg|'20' Kid Mural Painting A series of films where kids paint a huge mural of the number of the day, assisted by a man piggybacking the kids. The film consists of timelapses of the kids setting up the ladders and sheet as well as the progress of the mural. In the segment, one of the kids shows the number either painted on their hands or feet. When it is the end of the segment, the kids show the completed mural Image:KidMural14.jpg|'14' Image:KidMural15.jpg|'15' Image:4028f.jpg|'16' Image:3984f.jpg|'17' Image:3993c.jpg|'18' Image:3983e.jpg|'19' Marching Band File:Marchingcircle.jpg|'Circle' File:MarchingBand1.jpg|'1' File:Marchingband2.jpg|'2' File:MarchingBand4.jpg|'4' File:MarchingBand20.jpg|'Count from 1-20' Masked March Called "Parade of Numbers" on the Sesame Street Video Player. Image:4122bk.jpg|'13' }} Image:MaskedMarch14.jpg|'14' Image:MaskedMarch15.jpg|'15' Image:MaskedMarch16.jpg|'16' }} Image:MaskedMarch17.jpg|'17' Image:Maskedmarch18.jpg|'18' Image:MaskedMarch19.jpg|'19' Image:MaskedMarch.20.jpg|'20' }} Milo Counting A series of segments where a man in an outdoor scene holds and presents sequential numbers from 1 to up to 13. The respective scenes for each number use "pixellation" effects, with the man often taking part in improbable activities such as emerging from a lake or sliding across a field. Caleb Sampson composed the score for each segment. Image:3990d.jpg|'7' }} Image:3976t.jpg|'8' Image:3979z.jpg|'9' Image:Milo10.jpg|'10' Image:3991c.jpg|'11' Image:3977j.jpg|'12' }} Image:4122bi.jpg|'13' }} Number Astronauts Astronauts show the number of the day in space Image:4090zk.jpg|'2' Image:Astronauts.5.jpg|'5' }} Number Creatures Image:3142g.jpg|'13' Image:NumberCreatures14.jpg|'14' Image:3187f.jpg|'15' Image:NumberCreatures.16.jpg|'16' Image:3816zd.jpg|'17' Image:3161f.jpg|'18' Image:NumberCreatures19.jpg|'19' Image:3957w.jpg|'20' Variant Numbers in Outer Space Image:15space.jpg|'15' Image:18stars.jpg|'18' Image:19space.jpg|'19' noimage-big.png|'20' OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat A series of films where a kid tells the viewers to help find the number of the day while rap music is played in the background. Image:HipHopBeat.3.jpg|'3' }} Image:4141-hiphopbeat8.jpg|'8' }} Image:HipHopBeat.9.jpg|'9' Image:4137w.jpg|'11' Image:4138.14hiphop.jpg|'14' }} Image:4143-Hiphopbeat20.jpg|'20' Ornate Numbers A series of stop motion films where the number of the day is represented. A song is sung while the number is shown. Image:3154d.jpg|'1' (song) Image:3962d.jpg|'2' (song) Image:3136o.jpg|'3' (song) Image:3982e.jpg|'4' Image:3976v.jpg|'8' (song) Image:3853-29.jpg|'12' Image:Film-15-river.jpg|'15' Image:17swing.jpg|'17' Image:18chairs.jpg|'18' Image:Flying19.jpg|'19' Rap Animation A series of recurring cartoons in which various collections of objects such as shapes, cookies, fingers, and units of time are totaled, narrated by a child's hip-hop lyrics describing and rhyming the items at hand. Image:3960n.jpg|'6' Image:3990c.jpg|'7' Image:3979o.jpg|'9' Image:4131zf.jpg|'11' Image:3827.rap.13.jpg|'13' Image:3187d.jpg|'15' Image:3816za.jpg|'17' Image:3983d.jpg|'19' Rubber Stamp Image:3959ze.jpg|'9' Image:RubberStamp10.jpg|'10' Image:4116zh.jpg|'11' Image:3977zj.jpg|'12' Image:Stamp13.jpg|'13' Image:Stamp14.jpg|'14' Image:RubberStamp15.jpg|'15' Image:Stamp16.jpg|'16' Image:Stamp17.jpg|'17' Image:RubberStamp18.jpg|'18' Image:RubberStamp19.jpg|'19' Image:4120bf.jpg|'20' Sally Cruikshank Animated Segments Image:Abstract13.jpg|'13' Image:Abstract14.jpg|'14' Image:Abstract15.jpg|'15' Image:4133zn.jpg|'16' Image:Abstract17.jpg|'17' Image:4129zk.jpg|'18' Image:Abstract19.jpg|'19' Salty and Pierre File:SaltyPiere2.jpg|'2' File:SaltyPierre5.jpg|'5' File:SaltyPiere9.jpg|'9' Swedish Number Cartoons Image:1706i.jpg|'2' Image:1836f.jpg|'2' Image:3136zb.jpg|'3' Image:OG.3owls.jpg|'3' Image:Gustafson.3penguins.jpg|'3' Image:4dolphins.jpg|'4' Image:2257j.jpg|'4' Image:4elephants.OG.jpg|'4' Image:1710e.jpg|'5' Image:5flies-nose.jpg|'5' Image:3960zc.jpg|'6' Image:6piglets.jpg|'6' Image:2059c.jpg|'7' Image:7starfish.jpg|'7' Image:7rabbits.jpg|'7' Image:6turtles1man.jpg|'7' Image:7owls.OG.jpg|'7' Image:7Piglets.jpg|'7' Image:1446j.jpg|'8' Image:1708l.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8cows.jpg|'8' Image:Hatch8.jpg|'8' Image:8worms.jpg|'8' Image:OG.8buttons.jpg|'8' Image:1736v.jpg|'9' Image:1845o.jpg|'9' Image:9penguins.OG.jpg|'9' Image:2795zd.jpg|'9' Image:9birds.jpg|'9' See also *Sesame Street Letter Segments Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Sesame Street Animated Segments Category:Numbers